


Definitely (Not) The Cold

by onlyushere



Series: Did You Just Call Me Baby? [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex finally makes an appearance, F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, of course, she has to tease one of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyushere/pseuds/onlyushere
Summary: "You are," Alex continued, ignoring Lena's protests. Continuing, a Cheshire cat grin appeared slowly on her face as she spoke, "Did I just witness the ever-serious, total badass, CEO of L-corp who doesn't take any man's bullshit, Lena Luthor, blush?”|Alex loves to tease her sister and her girlfriend.





	Definitely (Not) The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Part seven! I apologise for not updating in forever! I hope y'all had as much fun reading as I did writing this :) Thanks to all of you that read this series!
> 
> follow me and say hi on tumblr! @wlw5eva

 

"Are you _blushing_?" 

"What? No, of course not." Lena answers, quickly lifting her hands to her cheeks in a futile attempt to hide the blush that was already on display. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

"You _are_ ," Alex continued, ignoring Lena's protests. Continuing, a Cheshire cat grin appeared slowly on her face as she spoke, "Did _I_ just witness the ever-serious, total badass, CEO of L-corp who doesn't take any man's bullshit, Lena Luthor, _blush_?” 

Shaking her head, Lena immediately tried to argue with the DEO agent. 

”No… it's…cold in here." She tried to argue, although by the look on Alex's face, Lena knew that she wasn't believing a single word she was saying. While the pair were busy bickering, both were completely unaware of the Kryptonian watching them with an amused expression as she made her way over.

"Huh. It’s _cold_ in here." Alex repeated, raising an eyebrow at the brunette. 

Immediately standing up straighter, the shorter woman nodded her head as she met the eyes of her girlfriend’s older sister. Feeling the blonde standing next to her, Lena found herself inching closer to Kara’s side, her arm finding it’s place around the taller woman’s waist. 

"Correct."

Letting out a short laugh, Alex looked at the youngest Luthor. “You’re sure that it's definitely not because Kara told you _'your face is freaking adorable and I bet the rest of you is too?'_ just a second ago?" 

Feeling her resolve weaken, the brunette answers, "N-no."

"Lena, you're literally hiding your face in her shoulder right now." The older woman points out, eyebrows raised and a shit-eating grin on her face as she watches Lena give her a bashful smile. 

Looking up at the taller girl, she pleads with her eyes for Kara to put a stop to Alex’s relentless teasing. Ever since the redhead found out about their relationship, Alex made sure to tease the two whenever she could.  

Wrapping her arms around the shorter girl, Kara lets out a soft laugh as she rubs Lena's back reassuringly. Even though Alex loved to tease the both of them, especially Lena when she found out just how soft the Luthor became around her younger sister, Kara knew that Alex approved of the two of them being together. 

Pressing her lips to the brunette's temple she cooed to her girlfriend, "Aw, baby, it's okay."

Letting out a quiet whine, Lena hides her face in Kara’s shoulder once again.

”Kara, you are _**not**_ **helping**." She mumbles against her skin.

Watching the two interact, the older Danvers sister mumbles to herself as she shakes her head, " _Dorks_." 


End file.
